Many diseases of the brain and spine require surgery to provide the patient with relief. These could include cancer, non-malignant lesions and trauma induced by accidents or physical attack. As a procedure, neurosurgery has been practiced for several millennia. Archeologists have discovered evidence of sophisticated cranial surgery in relics and skulls dating back to Roman times. The tools found have been shown to be remarkably similar to today's designs. Of course, modern science has substantially improved upon the techniques and results obtained in those days.
One of the biggest steps forward occurred approximately 30 years ago with the invention and marketing of the ultrasonic surgical aspirator. This device utilizes a hollow probe or tool that vibrates at frequencies at or above 20 kc with tip amplitudes of up to 300 microns. When the vibrating tip is placed against viable or diseased tissue, the moving tip ablates the cells and causes them to fragment or otherwise emulsify in the irrigation fluid that is being added simultaneously. The emulsified fluid is then aspirated through the hollow probe and deposited in a canister for histological examination or disposal.
The advantage of excising tissue with this device is that the surgeon can remove the lesion in layers almost 5 cells thick. By slowly removing the tumor from the top down, he can clearly see when he is reaching healthy tissue allowing him to stop before substantial collateral damage occurs. This is extremely desirable in brain and spine surgery, where tissue does not regenerate. Gastrointestinal surgeons have used the device as well for lesions of the liver and spleen, for the same reasons.
The required specifications, designs and engineering elements of such ultrasonic aspirators have become well known to the art in the intervening time. Although the technology is mature, several improvements can be made to enhance the ease of use and applicability to a wider range of procedures.
One side effect of any surgery is bleeding when the veins, arteries or capillaries are severed. Ultrasonic surgery is more sparing of blood vessels than knives because the collagen content of the vessels is more resistant to ultrasonic emulsion. However, the capillaries and small vessels will be compromised upon exposure to high amplitude ultrasonic tools. When these vessels are severed or punctured bleeding will of course occur. The surgeon will then be forced to pause the procedure, remove the ultrasonic tool from the site and generally reach for a cauterizing device of some type to close off the bleeder. Once coagulation has been achieved, then the surgeon can grab the ultrasonic tool, reposition it in the wound site and continue the removal of tissue. This situation repeats itself often in the course of the operation, lengthening the time of the procedure and coincidently the risk to the patient. It is therefore desired to find a way to cauterize tissue with the ultrasonic tool in place so the surgeon can stop bleeding with minimal downtime caused by switching tools and positions.
Several improvements to the basic design of the ultrasonic aspirator have been disclosed over the years which allows some degree of cauterization subsequent to or simultaneously with ultrasonic ablation. Most center on the application of RF cautery currents to the tool or probe itself. This has the effect of turning the ultrasonic tool into a monopolar RF cauterizer.
In a non-ultrasonic RF cauterizer, the tip of the tool is energized with a voltage sometimes exceeding 3000 volts RMS. The frequency of the voltage is very high, in order to prevent cardiac arrest in the patient. These frequencies are generally greater than 500,000 hertz. In monopolar RF, the tool is one pole of the electrical circuit. The second pole is generally a large piece of metal foil which the patient lays on during the procedure. The bare skin touching the foil makes an effective electrical contact. As the tool touches the tissue and the RF voltage is energized, a complete circuit path is created. The currents are very high, reaching 5 amps in some cases. At these currents, significant joule heating occurs in the tissue, raising the temperature higher than the burning temperature of 42° C. Continued operation dries the tissue by evaporating the water content. Cauterization then occurs. Since the back plate is very large in relation to the tool tip, the current “fans out” as it leaves the tool tip and thereby lowers the current density in the tissue to a point where the temperature rise in the tissue is reduced to that below burning. This minimizes collateral burning and tissue damage.
However, as large as the plate is, some collateral damage occurs away from the bleeder site. This collateral damage cannot be controlled reliably by the physician and is of great concern when operating on the brain. If the damage is two widespread, mental capacity or memory may be affected negatively. In addition, electrical current is forced to flow through viable tissue to the ground plate. Again, neurological damage may occur in some organs that are susceptible to damage due to this current, such as the brain, heart and nerve bundles. Other organs, such as the liver or spleen, are less susceptible to current effects.
Researchers have found a way to minimize or eliminate this current path by designing a tool that includes two electrical poles or contacts. This is called bipolar RF cauterization. Here the current flows between the two poles through the intervening tissue. No current path to the back is allowed. Therefore, the tissue that is damaged is only that caught between the two contacts, which can be very small.
Designers have found a way to add monopolar cautery to ultrasonic devices by connecting one electrical contact to the vibrating tip of the ultrasonic device. Several patents have disclosed concepts and techniques for this, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,047 to Broadwin, et al. Here, the tip of the ultrasonic tool is the single pole that touches the tissue. The surgeon will generally stop ultrasonic vibration and turn on the cautery voltage. Current leaves the tip of the probe and goes through the body to the back plate. This has been shown to be effective in eliminating the need for switching tools to stop bleeding, saving time and effort on the doctor's part. However, all of the detriments of monopolar cautery still exist. Neurosurgeons are especially reticent to allow significant current to flow through brain or spinal cord tissue for fear of inducing neurological damage. In addition, the piezoelectric crystals of the ultrasonic transducer stack must be isolated from the cautery voltage or damage to the transducer or electronics will occur.